Brad Armstrong
Brad Armstrong is the principal character of the video game [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lisa_(video_game) LISA: The Painful]. He made his Convergence debut in The Grand Hotel. Canon Brad is the main protagonist of the role-playing game LISA: The Painful. He is a middle-aged martial artist living in the post-apocalyptic land of [http://lisa-rpg.wikia.com/wiki/Olathe Olathe], LISA's main setting, where a mysterious event known as the Flash some years prior has led to the extinction of almost every living female on the planet. The sole exception is [http://lisa-rpg.wikia.com/wiki/Buddy Buddy], a girl Brad discovers as a baby, who he chooses to raise in secret and protect from the depraved remnants of society. Though he has good intentions, a traumatic childhood and constant state of depression has led to his chronic addiction to Joy, a numbing drug connected to mysterious and grotesque mutants found throughout Olathe; When Buddy's existence is discovered and she is taken away from him, Brad desperately tries to get her back. Pre-Convergence Brad was traveling alone at an unspecified point during the journey to rescue his daughter, suffering from the hallucinogenic effects of his Joy addiction and lamenting Buddy's well-being. Upon entering a cave, he was shocked to encounter a seemingly unassuming young woman (who was, unbeknownst to him, actually the primordial entity known as Death of the Endless). Bewildered, Brad was invited to attend a party with her as her plus-one, and chose to accept. Plot Involvement The Grand Hotel Brad was a somewhat active figure throughout the event, though his quiet and downtrodden nature led to little in the way of interaction with other participants. During the events of the hotel he was frequently plagued by hallucinations and delusions, often resorting to taking Joy to make himself numb to them. Nevertheless, he attempted to follow through on threads relating to the murder when he could, being one of those transported from the hotel to encounter Monokuma midway through the event. Of those he encountered he grew notably close to Junko Enoshima, who evoked memories in him of both his missing daughter and his lost sister, Lisa, towards whom he felt guilt for failing to save. He was also parted from his poncho at some point, and progressed through much of the event shirtless. Epilogue(s) The Grand Hotel Though Brad's eventual fate remains as-yet uncharted, he came to feel disgusted with himself for succumbing to his unbalanced emotions and overzealously attacking Riley Peterson during an incident between him and Junko. Harboring lingering feelings of inadequacy and self-loathing due to past traumas, he reasoned to himself that Junko would be better off without him around, departing to parts unknown. It is likely that, as in his canon, Brad eventually mutated due to his Joy addiction. Character Relationships * Junko Enoshima - ''A major character from 'Danganronpa' who made her debut in ''The Ultimate Game. Brad grew unexpectedly close to Junko after a lengthy heart-to-heart between the two, with the fashionista bringing about memories of his sister and adoptive daughter. * Riley Peterson - ''The protagonist of 'Fallout 3, also known as the Lone Wanderer. Through perhaps no fault of his own, Riley managed to push all of Brad's buttons, resulting in the latter running him over and beating him up on several occasions. Trivia * His full name is an obvious reference to the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brad_Armstrong_(wrestler) '''real-life professional wrestler of the same name]. * Brad was received positively at the second Award Show, shortlisted as a nominee for Best Male Character Overall, along with Best Rivalry (opposite Riley), Most Unusual Friends (opposite Junko), and Sweetest Moment for running Riley over with a bicycle. For categories specific to The Grand Hotel, he was nominated for Best Character Prologue, Best Male Character, and Best Character. Additionally, he was the recipient of Greatest Moment for running Riley over, though this was also a nominee for Most McFucked Up Moment.Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:The Grand Hotel